


Transfiguration Tempest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 320: TransfigurationBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Transfiguration Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 320: Transfiguration
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Transfiguration Tempest

~

Minerva eyed Harry over top her glasses. “Let me see if I understand why I’m here. You Transfigured someone, whose identity you can’t disclose, into something you _also_ can’t disclose, and you’d like my assistance in Transfiguring them back to their natural form. Is that correct?

Harry coughed. “Yes.” 

“I’ll need a bit more information, Harry. Transfiguration’s not an exact science.” Minerva smiled. “Whatever or whomever this involves, I _can_ keep a secret.” 

Harry sighed. “It’s not me, it’s…him.” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you could show me.” 

Harry rose. “Excuse me. I’ll need the loo.” 

Minerva blinked. “Proceed.”

~

Minerva remained silent for a long time. When her shoulders began shaking, however, Harry, stepped forward. “Are you all right?”

Minerva waved him off, her face red with suppressed mirth. “You’re saying these…” she choked, “frilly green knickers that you’ve been _wearing_ are actually a Transfigured person?” 

Looking anywhere but at her, Harry nodded. 

Minerva took a moment to get herself under control. “I would try—” She paused. “I’ll write it down. After all, we wouldn’t want the Transfiguration to occur while I’m present.” And, handing Harry a parchment, she left. 

Harry sighed as he heard her laughter fading away. 

~

“’Morning, Severus. Harry.” Minerva smiled. “Feeling better, Severus? We…missed you yesterday.” 

Severus coughed. “Yes. Much better.” 

Minerva’s lips twitched. “Excellent.”

Severus poured himself tea, while Harry filled his plate. 

Breakfast proceeded as usual, and by the end, Harry was able to answer Minerva without blushing. 

Rising, Minerva paused, eyeing Severus’ robes. “Is that…? Never mind.” 

“What?” asked Severus, looking down. 

“I thought I saw green lace, but I’m clearly mistaken.” Minerva smirked. “Enjoy your day, gentlemen.” 

Severus glared at Harry. “She knows! How?”

Harry coughed. “Maybe because whenever you’re Transfigured into knickers, you say, ‘Property of the Half-Blood Prince’?” 

~


End file.
